


Couldn't Change It

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sam asks a question





	Couldn't Change It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



"Are there any choices you would've made differently?"

Sam's question made all of them think, even if he was the only one drunk enough to deliver the truth.

"Can't play that game," Steve said, sprawled with his head on Sam's thigh, and one leg thrown over Nat's legs at the other end of the couch.

"Why not?" Sam asked, looking down at him.

"More ways than one, the ones we might have changed? We couldn't," Nat answered instead. "I was never free to choose."

"Had to do it that way to be me," Steve said.

Sam sighed at their truth.


End file.
